Ordinary People
by Autumn Corey
Summary: It's been seven years since he last seen her, leaving him to raising the kids by himself. With weeks until weds his fiancee, she's returns.Will her presence bring back happiness he once had or boiling rage he kept inside so long?  Kane/OC


**A/N: I know, I started a lot of stories but never update them. Dont worry, new update will be posted really soon. Now thats out of the way, I want to conduct a experiment on this one. Its been inhead for weeks, I knew i just had to write it. I dont if its good or not, but can you please read and write a review, telling me what you think. If its not good, Ill take down. Remember, its just going to be there temporaily. Now on with the show...**

* * *

><p>Glenn stands by the window as his new fiancée, Maryland, fights with a sales clerk for designing her flowers wrong. This is the third time they have been to the shop in two weeks. With their wedding weeks away, he maybe having second thoughts about marrying her.<p>

"I told you I want crystals on my flowers, NOT PINK PEARLS!" she shrieked.

"Ma'am, you told me to put pearls instead crystals because it would reflect off-"

"No, that's not what I say. Where's your manger? I want to filed a complaint"

"Gladly," she muttered before going to the back.

"Ugh, Can you believe her trying to twist my words up and throw it back at me? I swear this bitch has no class," she said when she looks back at him.

"Actually, I can" he thought. "Babe, she's just doing her job and you did tell her to put pearls on the flowers-"

"Are you taking her side?"

"No, I just saying-"

"Oh, I get it. You're just trying to get me to hurry up so you can hang out with your friends instead of your new wife. Well, that's just too bad because I'm not going ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" she shouted, getting into his personal space.

Feeling his temper about to boil over, he turns and take a few deep breaths.

"There's nothing wrong with them, it still looks beautiful" he said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm talking to a brick wall 'cause nobody seem to understand how much this wedding means to me," she said in frustration before turning to see the sales clerk coming with the manager.

"You know what? You're making my head numb, go sit in the car,"

"But "

"SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR ME IN THE CAR" she roared.

Glenn rolled his eyes and retreated back to the car. This was not the same woman that he met a libertarian convention a few years back. The daughter of Pittsburgh's socialite, Dallas Tinsley, she was smart and very outspoken. She was everything he wanted in a woman, except she's a younger version of her mother: snobby, manipulative, and overbearing who wants everything to be perfect.

He opens the door and joins his three daughters in the car, Kennedy, Romayn, & Tyler.

"Dad, is she done yet?" Kennedy asked.

"Nope, we might be here a while longer"

The girls groan in frustration. "Dad, this is the third time we have been here. Can she just take the damn flowers so we can go already?" Romayn whined.

"Watch your language. I don't like this any better than you do but we're going have deal with it" he signed.

"Daddy, I'm tired," a little voice cried.

Glenn turns to the little girl sitting in the backseat he calls his angel. She looks like a miniature version of his ex wife, Jaime, a free-spirit detective from the Chicago Police Department. She was not only his best friend, but his lover. They been through thick and thin during their time in the WWE and have been inseparable since then.

Everything changes when she didn't come home from work one day. Thinking that she may have been going uncover to get drug dealers off the street, he waited for her. The days turned into weeks before he realizes that she was gone. He ask her friends if they seen her, but no has seen her. He look high and low for her, but to no avail. When he ask for her superiors if they seen her, what they about shook his whole world forever.

The fact that Jamie left without saying goodbye left him confuse and dejected. What was left of their relationship was their three daughters. As much as he loves that little girl, it remind of the pain that he been through over the years.

"Come here and sit on daddy's lap," he smiled sadly. The little girl sprang up and walk towards him to his waiting arms. "Don't worry we are going home soon"

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago" Romayn muttered. Glenn shot her a warning look before turning his attention to the little girl on his lap. He felt bad for putting the girls through this and really wants to make up to them. "Okay, how once this is all over we go out for some pizza, just the four of us?"

"Really, without Maryland? Awesome!" Romayn exclaimed.

"Dad, since we are going to be here for while, do you mind if we can invite some friends to the wedding?" Kennedy asked.

"Sure, knock yourselves out"

She hugged her father and quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket while Glenn rocks Tyler to sleep. After fifteen minutes has past, Maryland finally left the store with satisfied look on her face.

"Hey, baby. As it turned out, they mixed my order with another person, they said that they could redo the flowers and put rhinestones with the crystals. Is that great?" she said excited and hugged him. "That's great" he said, putting on his fakest smile.

"Come on, we are going to be late for the wedding rehearsal."

Kennedy was about to protest when Glenn shot her a pleading look to bear with him. She signed and gave up in defeat.

xxx

"Where the hell have you two been? We have better things to do than waiting on your pamper ass for hour," Mark growled when they finally arrive at the church.

"Uncle, you don't want to even know" Kennedy said in irritated tone, nodding in Maryland's direction before walking with a sleepy Tyler and sat her down on the front row.

Maryland walked in the church with a strut toward the pulpit. "Alright, places everyone," she said in a dramatic tone, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Glenn, I like you as friend, but your fiancé is crazy "

"Paul, what do want me to do? She's not going to listen to me or anyone else," he sighed.

"You want to know what the difference between Godzilla and Maryland?

"What?'

"Lipstick," he replied

Glenn glares back at him and Paul backs off. He's in no mood for games and wants to get the rehearsal over with. "Babe, can you wake Tyler up and give her the basket? She's the flower girl," she said abruptly, handing him the basket. He quietly walks over to her and gently shook her body. "Come on, sweetheart time to get up," he said softly. She slowly wakes up, and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy, are we leaving yet?"

"No, Maryland wants you to play as the flower…" Tyler eyes bulged with a surprise look on her face. She squirmed out his grasps and ran towards the exit. Glenn wonders what got her attention until he looks up and stood there in shock.

"MOMMY!" She screamed.

"Hola cariño. Que a ti, eres tan grande" she said happily. "Mom, you're made it" Romayn cried with his sister following right behind her.

Glenn couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman that walked out on him and the kids was standing in the room as him, seven years later. Jamie embraced her children before turning her attention to him. She stood across from him, but to him, it seems like forever. She tries to lighten the tension with a smirk, but he returned the gesture with an icy cold expression on his face. As she walks slowly towards him, he backs away, feeling the tears as it overflows in his eyes. He walks out the room, leaving her feeling worst than she's already feeling.

"Wow, that went well," Romayn muttered.


End file.
